Dance With The Devil
by BabyBat14
Summary: "Thursday nights are for fun here in 'Mr. J's' lab..."


Her bleached white face was shining under the cold teal light… - I've seen this look very recently as well… (You should _**SEE**_ her face when I grabbed her neck) – Thursday nights are for _fun_ here in " _Mr. J"'s_ lab. I had her tied to the stretcher, still wearing her good ol' **smile** shirt, stained with grey and a few little holes on it. Those wide-opened blue eyes were almost _**POPPING**_ out her head! – You should've seen it, you really should, it was… _FANTASTIC_! Amusing indeed… _To see Harley surrender so easily into my control_.

It _does_ get tiring after a while to only fight and fight Batman. A little sporty competition is very good every once in a while, but a clown must be given a laugh. _Just a little laugh._ A _crowd_ that will **cheer** and _die_ **KILL** for just a little show in the night. _Isn't that right, Harley?_

 _Oh, you thought I wouldn't know you were reading this?_ I know **everything** about you, Harley… _ **You just can't run away from me…**_ Not anymore. Not once you're in here, darling, you… _ **You are mine**_. I know everything about you, Quinn. Every **STEP** you take, **I** am the _shadow_ , every **BREATH** you take, I am the _oxygen_ – _Of course, unless you're running out of oxygen, what can also be…attributed to me, right?_ -.

Why so serious, sweetheart? Cat got your tongue? **Or was that "Red", as you call her, hmm?** And I know **you won't run away** …You _always_ come back to me. _Always_. – It doesn't matter how much I **INSIST** there's **NO NEED TO** , but – Oh…What would I do without you, my little one? I'd have no one to _torture_ , to _torment_ , to _kiss_ and to _hurt_ and… Well, I mean, _I never really run out of victims_ , but… _ **What's the fun if the crowd doesn't laugh?**_

 _You get the joke, Harley._ I like those who get the joke. Now **laugh**. Go on. **Laugh**. _I'm watching you, you know I am_. _Yes, like that. Now you will lay down, and do as I say, won't you?_

\- **SHUT UP, HARLEY!** – He said. His voice was like thunder just breaking through the windows. – _Don't you do it…_

\- I won't cry, Mr. J, I promise! – I said.

\- _Yes, you will…_ \- He opened his red, wide smile as he raspidly laughed while leaning towards me. He stopped. – _**I'll make sure of it.**_

A cold metal shine caught my big bright eyes, as the lamp right above my head moved to show my face.

\- _You_ _ **will**_ _die tonight, Harley…_ \- He said. – _And I will hang your pretty corpse right_ _ **here.**_ – He showed me the pale cold wall, and in 5 seconds he bursted into laughter. – **You stupid little girl!** **Of course I won't kill you!** What would I do without my pretty little… _Princess Clown of Crime?_ No one to **hurt** with a **smile** on their faces! _They never smile…_ _ **You smile**_ , in fact a lot. I like you. Got that little… **Sick** sense of humor of mine that we share.

I smiled back to those huge green eyes. He didn't carve a smile on my face, he needed no knife. Only the presence of my **Puddin** is reason enough to keep me smiling… _Forever_.

That _**SMILE**_ of hers! _Indeed, those pretty red lips, stained from a kiss like blood on her mouth,_ gosh… Isn't she just… _ **adorable**_? I might **really** love a crowd, but darling, I also enjoy to perform every now and then for a more… _exclusive_ audience..

I had her there, _**trembling**_ as I gently _slided_ the knife through her body.

\- _Harley…_ \- I needed no threats but the tone of my voice.

\- Y-yes, Mr. J? – She was shaking even in her voice, that sweet, sweet child.

\- _What is_ _ **this**_ _?_ – I smiled as I touched her, my fingers slowly wetting.

\- N-nothing, Mr. J… - She tried to drift away. _(They always_ _ **think**_ _they can. Fun fact: they_ _ **never**_ _can!)_

\- _**Nothing?**_ _It does look very, very fun down here…_ \- She shivered as I laughed. I leaned over her, pressing the knife onto her hips as I kissed those bloody lips – she tasted like candy and fear. _**I like fear.**_ _Fear is…_ _ **Fun**_ _, isn't it?_ – _You're trembling, sweetheart. Why so serious, darling?_ – I opened my smile big and wide, but they _**NEVER LAUGH**_! The kids always cry, what a **sad** life a clown leads! – _It's not like I'm gonna_ _ **hurt**_ _you, is it?_ – I couldn't hold my laughs back, her eyes _(You should've_ _ **SEEN IT!**_ _)_ were absolutely priceless, may I say… I took the knife to her shirt, letting a sweet muffled moan come out of my little _chess piece_ 's mouth, in complaint.

You know the problem with people? They are so _**ANNOYING**_. They are always attached to **stupid** things that will eventually fade away. So why bothering? The shirt was already ruined anyway, so why ruin all the fun?

\- Don't worry, Harley dear… You won't be needing these much longer – I laughed.

He had his knife stripping me down, just a little ceremony before stripping my skin.

Why let's not be so tragic, right, Harley?

It was my FAVORITE SHIRT, OKAY?

She was there, so preciously fragile in my hands, a little…venetian clown, a pretty porcelain jester… You just give it a little push to the edge of the table and CRACK! Everything is gone! Just tiny fragments of their past now gathered on your palms.

Her face was…Beautiful, absolute caos! Her hot tears rolling down those huge round corners of her eyes, as I carved again her cheek with a heart and a smile. – Now, you see, there's no point I'd really disfigure such a beautiful face, I didn't need to! She was already naturally smiling when I came in. And she still. Wouldn't. Stop.

I took her clothes off as I stared at her naked body (What a wonderful view, may I say), pressed against the stretcher with those beautiful leather stripes, contrasting her bleached skin so well under the cold light. She was helpless, scared. Oh my, I always had indeed a thing for…damsels in distress. But why be a knight when I can be the dragon in the tower, hm? It's way more FUN when there's fire and caos, isn't it?

She started to quiver as I slowly took my clothes off. You see, it's absolutely LOVELY to see the look in their eyes when they think of the worst! "Will he kill me?" "Will I die?" "Will he hurt me?" It's absolutely HILARIOUS to see all their expectations completely shattered in the most epic sight of randomness! They just cannot speak! Just a little change of plans and BOOM! The whole world shuts up and cries in the face of unpredictability!

Just like her face when my long, slender fingers went caressing her cheek. She thought I would hit her! Can you believe it? Absurd, I tell ya! It is no fun to go straight to the joke without a little…backstory now, isn't it?

I laughed at the sight of her frightened, teary eyes, as I slowly turned my hand to a FIST in her NECK! And she moaned, that sweet child…such lovely sounds I could almost hear the laughter. Or was that me? OH NEVERMIND!

I spread her legs…And by this time she was already dying in excitement and anticipation - You should see her expression when I nearly JUMPED on top of her! - (Though yes, the knife did shake a little bit, but a scar or two out of planned is just the fun of breaking routine!) THAT'S WHEN I HIT HER (Just a little pain before the pleasure now, we wouldn't things going too out of plan, would we?) just to finally slide in as she screamed.


End file.
